


Ready to Run

by Destiel_fangirl_30



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheating, Coming Untouched, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Mechanic Dean, Rimming, Student Castiel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_fangirl_30/pseuds/Destiel_fangirl_30
Summary: Castiel is tired of his strict parents and is going to run away, but first he is going to say goodbye to his best friend Ben. When he arrived to Ben's house he discovers Ben is out with his mom and his step dad, Dean is at home alone.





	1. Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains underage sex. Dean is 35 and Castiel is 15. This is not beta read if you find any mistakes please let me know. I am thinking about making this a multiple chapter fiction if you guys like it. 
> 
> THIS IS MY FIRST FIC, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND BE NICE.

Castiel has had enough. He knows when his parents come back from parents night at school, he is going to wish he was dead. He is trying his best, but he is still getting a "B" in Algebra. His parents made it perfectly clear that "A's" are the only acceptable grade. His dad is going t kick his ass and his mom is going to pretend to be blind and deaf and ignore what is happening. So now Castiel has come to the decision that he is running away. He has packed a duffle with all his cash and some clothes and is never coming back. 

Before he heads to the bus station he decided to stop by to tell his best friend of 10 years, Ben Braden, goodbye. Ben is the only person he will actually miss. He knocks on the door and Dean, Ben step-dad answers. "Hey Mr. Winchester is Ben home?" asked Castiel. "No, he went to Parents night with his mom" replied Dean. "Shit, I really wanted to see him. Do you know how long they will be gone?" Castiel asked while he biting his nails. "I'm not really sure, Cas. Is everything ok?" Dean asked with concern in his handsome face. "I just want to tell him something important" "Well, you can come in and wait", Dean said as he moved to let Cas in the door. 'Thanks" replied Cas as he entered the house. 

Castiel went to seat on the couch. Dean followed him to the living room and sat down beside him. He picked up the remote and turned off the T.V. and turned to face Cas" Do you want to tell me what is going on?" asked Dean. Castiel knows he shouldn't, because he doesn't want anyone to try nd stop him, but he couldn't resist Dean beautiful eyes looking at him like he was all that mattered in that very moment. "I'm leaving and never coming back. I can't deal with the bullshit anymore." He explained to Dean about his grades and parents. Cas has always had a crush on Dean and never could control the word vomit that escaped his mouth when Dean was around. Of course Dean understood, because his own dad was raised him and his brothers to be soldiers and was borderline abusive. He gave Cas, his brother, Sam, a family law lawyer, number so he could speak to him directly about being emancipated. He called Sam and told him to expect a call from Cas and to send the bill directly to Dean. He will ge the family rate and would be next to nothing. 

Cas was so overwhelmed and grateful that he hugged Dean. He didn't realize that he was crying until Dean put his hands on both sides of his face and wiped the tears away. He was looking into Dean's green eyes and then his beautiful full lips. then he kissed Dean. He is kissing Dean and Dean is kissing him back. Cas opened his mouth to let Dean tongue in. Dean put Cas in his lap. Cas had his thighs and each side of Deans legs. Dean's hands found their way under Cas shirt. He tweaked Cas' nipple. Cas started to moan and grind himself down on Dean. He could feel Dean's hard cock against his own erection. 

"Come on! We're not going to do this where we can get caught." Said Dean said breaking the kiss. He pushed Cas off his lap. He stood up and adjust his erection, then grabbed Cas' hand. He lead him through the kitchen to the basement door. He opened the door and Cas followed him in and shut the door. Dean pushed Cas against the door and started to kiss down his sharp jaw to his neck. He reached down to lock the door and unbutton Cas jeans. "Are you sure yo want to do this?" asked Dean. Cas nodded. He couldn't find his words with Dean's lips back on his neck and his hand on his zipper. "You're so beautiful" Dean said as he pulled Cas' jean down his thighs and they pooled down by his ankles. He stepped out of his jeans and he couldn't wait and grabbed his cock through his boxers and started stoking. Dean swatted his hand away. Dean pushed Cas back against the door and kissed hi hard and deep. Cas wrapped his legs around Deans waist and Dean carried him down the stairs to the basement. There was a bed in the corner against the wall. 

Dean deposited Cas on the bed. Cas watched as Dean removed his shirt and sweat pants. He moaned when he realized Dean wasn't wearing boxers. Cas took off his shirt and Dean joins him on the bed and removes his boxers. Dean looks over Cas' body like he was going to eat him alive. He starts kissing and licking his way down Cas' body. He took his time to play with both nipples and loved the way Cas moaned. He licked his hip bone as he continued to taste Cas' body. He by passed Cas' big leaking cock to his balls. "Please Dean" Cas said, not really sure what he's asking for. "SHHH I got you. I'll take care of you beautiful" replied Dean. He spread Cas legs wider and told him to hold his knees. he looked at Cas' sweet pink hole and started to run his tongue around it. 

Cas has never had anyone rim him before and he loves every second of it. He loves the way Dean is slowly fucking him with his tongue and a finger. He covers his mouth with his hand to stop from screaming loudly. He starts to arch his back and move his hips to get meet deans finger and tongue. Dean removes his mouth from Cas and slapped Cas' thigh. "Stop that shit. Let me hear you. You sound perfect." Dean said. He put more lube on his fingers and Cas was surprised, because he was unsure of where the lube came from. He started thrusting two fingers in and out of Cas' tight hole. He brushed his prostate and Cas let out a moan from the back of his throat and arched his back almost off the bed. He felt Dean Strong hand hold him in place. Dean added another finger and Cas Started to meet his thrust. His cock is leaking precome on his stomach. 

Dean removes his fingers and Cas lets out a whine. Dean Shushes him and lube up his big cock. he positioned his self above Cas between his legs. He guides his cock to Cas' hole. Castiel to nod his head giving Dean permission to enter. Dean slipped in Castiel's tight hole and bottomed out slowly. He let Cas adjust to his girth and stated to fuck in him slowly. Cas was meeting Dean's thrust. "Dean you feel so good, don't stop" moan Cas. "Your so tight" replied Dean. "Can you cum just on my cock?" he asked as he started to hit Castiel's prostate with every thrust. Castiel started to feel that familiar warmth in his belly and was cumming all over his self. He tighten up on Dean's cock and Dean started to cum. Dean pulled out slowly and Cas winced. He laid down next to Cas catching his breath. He got up and went to the bathroom. He came right back and cleaned the cum off of Cas chest. 

Dean noticed Cas laying with his arm over his eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked. "I'm sorry" replied Cas as he started to sit up, "I don't know what I was thinking. Your married and my best friends step dad and" Dean kissed Cas to shut him up. "Hey none of that. I have been wanting you for a while now and I don't regret it and I won't let you regret it either." replied Dean as he caressed his cheek looking into those very beautiful blue eyes. Cas was about to response when they heard the footsteps over head. "I've got to go" said Cas. He quickly got dress. "You can stay the night if you like" No I'm good. Cas said as he walked to the back door. "Promise me you won't run away without talking to Sam". Cas promised and walked out the door after giving Cas a quick peck on the lips. As he walked through the back yard he was trying to figure out what the hell just happened and what he is going to do about it. He usually talks about these things with Ben, but that's not going to happen. Cas is so fucked. He shuts the back gate and takes one final look at the house and sees Ben looking out his window. He hopes Ben didn't see him leave out the back. That is going to be fun to explain, Cas is so screwed.


	2. Moving Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel heads home after his evening with Dean. We get a deeper look at Dean and Lisa's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is confronted by his abusive parents. Please be warned and do not read if triggered. Skip ahead to the *****

Shit Castiel's parents car is back, so his plan to lock him self in his room until his dad left in the morning is shot to hell. He quietly entered the house and went directly up the stairs to his room. He made it inside his bedroom and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Where the hell you been?", asked his father Zachahria, to the dark bedroom. Cas hit the light switch and illuminated his the room, now he could see his father on his bed. 

 

"I was at th the library, umm ststuding. Replied Castiel. Before he could take another step inside of his room he father was on him. "Now, you want to study!", his father screamed in his face. Castiel was frozen, because he knew what was going to happen next. "Your grades are a disgrace and you embarrassed me tonight" he said as his fist connected with his torso. Zach knew better than to leave bruises where anyone could see. 

"Please I'm sorry", Cas said as he was bend over grabbing his ribs trying to catch his breathe. "Yea you're fucking sorry and you better talk to your teacher about getting extra credit. If u embarrass me again I'll kill you. I don't want the whole world to know I have a retard for a son!" Zach shouted as he made his way out of the room. Cas caught his breathe and lay down. He covered his head with the blanket. He cried his self to sleep like he did most every night. 

 

********************************

Dean is a dumb ass. What was he thinking. He just had sex with a teenager. Yes it was amazing sex, but it was wrong and very dangerous. He didn't really talk to Cas about keeping it a secret and what now. Cas doesn't know the arrangement him and Lisa have, so is he feeling used. Dean always does this. He never takes the time to talk, he always reacts first. 

 

Cas should know that family is important to Dean and married to Dean to keep his younger half brother in his life. Adam needs a safe space to go when John decides to drink his check. Sam is a lawyer and his hours are insane. Dean has more availability being a simple grease monkey working for Uncle Bobby. If John found out he was gay, he would never see Adam again. That can't happen who would take care of the kid.

 

Dean made the only choice he could. He married Lisa, because it would help her get custody of Ben from her crazy Ex and it gave off the illusion that he is a red-blooded Straight man. Lisa knows the truth that he fucks men and is fine with the arrangement. Dean sleeps in the basement most nights only makes it upstairs to Lisa's room when he has Adam. 

 

He is so screwed. He really likes Cas, but he so young. They can't be together, because Cas deserves so much more than a relationship he has to hide. He has to find a way to tell Cas, and make sure he doesn't feel used. Dean is so screwed he thinks as he closes his eyes to sleep. He dreams of blue eyes.


	3. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks to Sam and they set up an appointment to meet and talk about his case. Cas learns more about Dean's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read. Please let me know if you find any mistakes.

Cas sits in the school's library staring at the big clock on the wall. He woke up extra early and snuck out before his father woke. He is not looking forward to round 2 with his father. He's one of the first people here. He is just anxious so he needs to be alone. He's has to have two important conversations. 

First he has to talk to Sam. He hope Sam can build a case for emancipation. If he could get away from his parents, it will ensure a future, because cause right now, he can't picture a future. He's almost certain his dad is going to kill him before he graduates. He needs his freedom. He says another silent prayer that Sam can help. 

He has to talk to Ben. He doesn't want to lie to his best friend, but he can't tell the truth. He should have just left. He feels like a worthless slut. He's father is right. He's nothing. The clock reads 7:15. Students are starting to arrive. Now is his chance to just skip school and go somewhere and pass the day, but he can't get his feet to move so he just continue to stare at the clock. 

Cas stays seated through the first and tardy bell. He finally drags his self to the gym. Right outside is the last pay phone in the world. He removes his wallet and retrieve the scrap paper where Dean wrote Sam's number. He dials the number and listens to it ring. "Sam Winchester" says the voice on the other side. "Hi, Mr. Winchester, this is Castiel Novak. I got your number from Dean. I was hoping you could help me." 

"Yes, Dean told me to expect your call. I'll be in court today and tomorrow. Do you think you will be available Saturday, to talk about your situation and all the options open to you?" Asked Sam. "Yes, that should work for me." Replied Cas. " I can meet you at Dean's and Lisa's house at 1. I'm sure they won't mind and they will be able to give us some privacy." breathed Sam, it sounds like he was running. "Uh Thanks" Cas said along with his goodbye. 

He went to his first period class late. He was on autopilot for the rest of the morning. That afternoon he I was sitting at his normal table with his lunch tray in front of him and he was hit in the back of the head. "What the hell, dude?" , shouted Ben. "Dean told me what happened last night". Cas wishes the world would open up and swallow him. "How did it go?" , asked Ben. Cas mouth was so dry he took a sip of his chocolate milk. "wh... What?", asked Cas, this can't be happening. "Dean told me you stopped by to tell me bye, that you were going to runaway. What the hell, dude? I'm so glad that he talked you out of it and told you to talk to Sam. How did it go?" Cas released a breathe he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh it was ok. He wants to meet at 1 at your house, if that's ok.?" Ben nods his head while he stuffs several fries in his mouth. "You can stay over Friday and I can kick your ass in play station. I'll even let you pick the game" said Ben around his food. 

 

**********************************

 

Cas is pressing his luck. This is a bad idea. He's standing in the kitchen he should get him a glass of water and go back up to Ben's room and sleep. Dean made an extra production that he's sleeping in the basement. Was that for Cas' benefit? Does he want Cas to meet him ? This is so stupid. He's a married man. He grabs a cup from the cabinet and fills it from the faucet. He takes a big gulp of water he nearly choked when he heard the door to the basement open. 

He looked at Dean. Dean smiled at him. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, and then Dean closed the distance between them. He picked Cas up and set him on the counter and was kissing him, before Cas knew what was happening,. He should push Dean away, tell him to stop, but Cas is weak and he could spend the rest of his life in this moment, with Dean lips against his, his tongue exploring his mouth, he can feel his half hard cock rubbing against his hard cock. 

Dean started to kiss his way down Cas' jaw to his neck. While his hand wandered into the front of his boxers. "Hmmm Dean" Cas moaned . "Shhh" Dean shushed Cas while he took his other hand to cover his mouth. Dean removed his hand from around Cas' erection and pulled his boxer briefs down around his thighs to expose his own erection. He wrapped his rough hand around both both cocks to stoke them. 

"I missed you! Bending you over and fucking you, was all I could think about tonight. I had to go to the basement and jerk off. I came with your names on my lips." Dean whispers in Cas' ear. Between Dean's word, his hand, and hot breath on his face, Cas could feel the familiar warmth in his stomach his entire body went stiff and he was cumming. He shot all over Dean's hand. Dean continued to stoke them through it. "That's it baby. Cum for me! You're so beautiful. You're mine!" Dean started to lick his hand clean. Cas was shaking trying to catch his breath. When he saw Dean lick his hand his spent cock gave a little twitch. This was how he was going to die. 

He reached for Dean's cock and started to stoke him. Dean bit into Cas' shoulder to stop himself from moaning. "You're perfect." Dean whispers to Cas. "Tell me your mine" Cas hand stilled and tried to push Dean away. Dean was frozen what the hell just happened. He pulled his underwear up. He tried to move Dean again, but he still couldn't move him. "What's wrong?" Asked Dean. "I can't do this. I like you, but your married to my best friend's mom." Cas said looking at Dean. Dean started to laugh. "Yes we are married on paper, but we are not together. We got married to help each other out. It helped her get sole custody of Ben and now my homophobic father lets me see my little brother. I sleep in the basement. How many times have you stayed here and see me go into the basement?" 

 

Cas felt like an idiot. " I thought it was your kinda like your man cave. I'm sorry. I didn't realize." Dean said "Let's talk" as he helped Cas off the counter and lead him to the basement. 


	4. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Castiel about his life with Lisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly told in flashback

Ten Year Ago

Dean always loved working behind the bar on Saturday nights. It was the busiest night and he could make enough money to cover his rent in one night with his tips. He remember the first time he saw Lisa from across the bar, a short bald guy was hitting on her. She was clearly not interested and uncomfortable. 

"Hey babe, there you are. I'm about to go on break, let's get a drink." Dean said standing in front of Lisa. 

"That sounds perfect" Lisa responded with her pearly white smile. The bald guy finally just walked away. "I'm Lisa"

"Dean -Dean Winchester." Dean said. Since the moment they met Dean has been Lisa hero. They became fast friends. Lisa will come in every night Dean worked to have a few drinks and discuss her nasty divorce and the custody battle. He would talk about his little brother and his struggling love life. He just wanted to meet a nice man. She and her son, Ben were currently living with her sister and her sister would force out of the house on the weekends. 

Her sister was a firm believer that Lisa needs to get back out there and date, but the most important man in her life was Ben. Things with Ben's father didn't work out, because he was very abusive. The first time he hit Ben she left. She felt like she could ever trust another man with her son's safety, if his own father couldn't keep him safe.

One Saturday night early Spring Lisa was at her favorite seat at the bar. Dean walked over "what can I get you, beautiful", Dean asked. Then Dean noticed the tear tracks down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" She sighed. 

"I just found out my ex is marrying his secretary and my lawyer said that him having a two parent home, could help his changes with custody." "Damn I'm sorry to hear that" replied Dean. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and a glass and set them down in front of her. He opened his mouth when his phone rang. He looked down and he saw Sam's name on the caller ID. He gave her a sheepish grin and pointed to the phone. She nodded his understanding and poured herself another shot. 

"Bitch", Dean said as a greeting. 

"Jerk" Sam said. Dean waited for Sam to say something else, but when he didn't Dean began to panic. "What's wrong, Sammy? What happened". 

Sam sighed "I don't want you to get the wrong idea, but you can't come to my graduation." 

"What the hell are you talking about, Sammy" Dean shouted back. 

"Well, I talked to dad and he wants to come and he's not ready to see you, yet" Sam rushed out. Look at the bright side you won't have to get on a plane." There father was always distant and verbally abusive, but when he found out Dean was gay he beat Dean. He found Dean's porn magazine and lost it. When Dean got home from work he found his father sitting at the kitchen table drinking in the dark. "Hey dad" Dean greeted his father. His father threw the magazine at his feet. Dean was frozen. The first punch caught him by surprise, but the hits just kept coming. The next thing he remembers is waking up in the hospital with Sam at his side. He found out his dad was in jail. 

"Dean are you there" Sam asked snapping him back to the conversation. 

" Yes I'm here, but I don't think I understand. Dad can come, but I can't. Fuck you, Sammy!" Dean found him self shouting again. 

"You have to try to understand, dad missed my high school graduation and-"

"And who's fault is that? His!!! He was in jail for beating me black and blue. I didn't ask him to kick my ass. What about other events, like your wedding and when you have kids will I be there for any of it?" 

Sam sighed" Dean I already explained to dad that this is a one time occurance and he needs to make amends with you if he wants to be in my future, because I will not chose between my brother and father."

"Fuck you Sammy" Dean ended the call and began to pace. He loved his brother and he would never miss that graduation. He started pacing back and forth rubbing the back of his neck. He knew what he had to do. 

He went back the bar straight to Lisa. "Will you marry me?" He pushed the words out before he could change his mind. 

Lisa spit out the whiskey that was in her mouth. "What?!?" 

"I know it sounds crazy, but we can help each other out" Dean said. He explained everything to her and how they will both help each other. She could have a better chance to get Ben and he won't have to miss any of Sammy's events. The following day was spent meeting Ben and that Monday morning him and Lisa got married at the courthouse. 

Dean got to go to Sam's graduation and Lisa got custody of Ben. Dean and his father's relationship was improving and they could be in the same room for short periods of time. 

**********************************

Castiel listened to Dean story and was filled with so much emotion. He was angry at Dean's family. Sam for choosing his father over his brother and John for hurting his son. He would do anything to never see Dean hurt. "I'm sorry. I guess that explains a lot. I never see u and Ms. Lisa show any affection" Castiel said. 

"Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning" Dean said and Castiel felt like he was being dismissed, and That hurt. The tears he blinked back during Dean's story were back. He gave Dean a teary goodnight and started up the stairs. Dean followed him and grabbed his arm and wanted to know What happened? Cas shook his head. 

Dean wiped his tears and kissed him. "I know what your thinking and your wrong. I want you here with me but it's already 4:30 and you need sleep. The voice inside my head that says bad things about me sounds a lot like my father. I think you have the same problem. We will fix that." 

"Ok, sorry" Castiel said looking into Dean's eyes. He went back to Ben's room and thought about what Dean told him until he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel meets Sam.

Castiel woke to the smell of bacon and coffee. He sat up to greet Ben, but his bed was empty. He frowned and got up. He went to the bathroom to urinate and brush his teeth. He went to the kitchen where he found Dean drinking coffee and eating bacon and eggs. When Dean saw Cas he smiled wide.

"Good Morning, beautiful" said Dean "Ben and Lisa went to run errands this morning to then to the movies and a late lunch so you and Sam can talk privately. I'll make myself scarce. Will you be ok?"

"You don't have to go" replied Castiel. "I want you to stay with me, so you know what your getting yourself into. I have problem and major issues."

"You could never scare me away. I know about emotional scars and how they effort people. Now seat down and eat." Answered Dean while he stood and got a plate with bacon, eggs, and toast out of the microwave for Cas.

 

"Thank you, Dean". Castiel sit beside Dean. When Dean sat back down he reached his hand out and held on to Cas' hand. Cas couldn't help but smile his biggest smile while they ate and held hands in comfortable silence.

When the meal was over it was 9:15 they had 45 minutes until Sam would arrive. "Is your brother usually early?" Asked Castiel with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

"Sadly Sammy is normally early." Said Dean, but I like where your mind was heading." Dean embraced Cas and kissed him with passion. Cas started to moan in to Dean's mouth. They stand in the middle of the kitchen kissing until the doorbell rang. Dean pulled away smiling and went to answer the door. Cas sat and hoped the table covered the tent in his pants.

Dean rounded the corner with a very tall man with kind eyes, and long hair. Dean introduced him to Sam. Sam set down and pulled paperwork from his briefcase.

"Dean we're ready to get started. Do you mind stepping out." Stated Sam.

Um, Cas said he will be more comfortable if I stayed, for moral support. Castiel nods his agreement.

"Ok, if you are sure?" Both Dean and Cas nod. "So let's get started." Said Sam.


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam learn about Castiel's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Reference to abuse and non con in this chapter

Castiel remembers the first time his father hit him. He was eight and made a scale of the solor system from play-doh and pipe wire. He was so proud and couldn't wait to show his parents. He ran into his dad's office calling for him. He saw his father on the phone with one finger up signalling for him to wait a minute. Cas bounced on the balls of his feet he was so excited. 

"Yes sir, I understand you have to do the best for the company. Uh huh tell her I said Congrats on the promotion." His father said into the phone. "Good bye sir". Zachariah hung up the phone saying Asshole under his breathe. 

"What do you want Castiel?" Castiel had a huge smile on his face. "Look at what I made" he said while putting the model on his father's desk. 

"What is that suppose to be?" His father asked with a scowl on his face. " it's my science project, the solor system." He started to explain which planet was which and random facts he remembered about each. His father cut him off by knocking the model on the floor. 

"Is that the best you can do? It looks like a toddler made this!" Zachariah yelled in his face and pushed him to the ground. He kicked Cas and told him to get out of his face. Castiel cried and picked up the pieces of his model. He found his mom drinking a glass of wine at the kitchen table. 

He told her what happened and she just continued to drink her wine. He was so upset. He worked so hard and it was destroyed. His dad pushed him and his mom acted like she couldn't hear him. 

After the first time he hurt him it just got more frequent. He would be hit if he didn't get perfect grades, if his dad didn't like his responses, his room, or if his dad had a bad day. His mom never said anything or lifted a finger to help. The worst was when he found out Castiel was gay. 

Castiel was studying with his friend Aaron Birch. The were 13 and studying for their finals. He never really liked any girls and was so excited when Aaron kissed him. His father caught them and was really cool about it. He said they could hang out but he will enforce the open door policy. It wasn't the first time he wished he had a different dad. 

When he got home all hell broke loose. It was the first time his father beat him until he passed out. When he came to again his father was grunting and he felt a stabbing pains in lower back and rectum. His father was penetrating him with the hadle of his hair brush. "I'll show you what's it like to be a faggot!" His father yelled as he continued to fuck him with handle. "Please, dad I'm sorry" Castiel cried. He could feel the blood leaving his body. He thought he was going to die. His father shoved off of Castiel. "Go clean yourself up." Cas laid there and cried for what felt like hours. He missed his finals and the last week of school. 

Castiel could no longer talk about this. "Can we take a break?" He asked Sam. "Uh yeah I think I have enough information to get started and if I need any other information I'll call you. Replied Sam. "If you need anything in the next couple of days call me. Cas doesn't have his own phone and I'm going to add him to my plan so he can have a phone without his parents see who he is calling." Dean said while he rubbed soothing circle into Cas' back. Cas leaned into the touch giving Dean a small smile. 

Sam saw the exchange and frowned. "I'm going to go and get started on this paperwork. I'll let you know when your father will be served so you won't be around. Do you have somewhere safe to stay for an extended time?" Sam said. 

"Sure Sammy. He can stay here as long as he needs to" Dean replied. "Thank you! Both" said Cas. He wiped his eyes. Sam gathered up his notes and Dean walked him to the door. Dean was right back at his side squaring down to be eye level to Cas. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, baby." Dean pulled Cas in his arm. "Come on let's lay down. You need some rest." Dean help Cas down the stairs and put him in the bed. He laid down beside him and Cas rolled over and rested his head on Dean's chest. He fell asleep listening to Dean's heartbeat.


	7. Chapter 7- Close Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are sticking with the story I promise I won't abandon it. Sometimes real life gets in the way.

Dean woke to warm breathe on his neck and arm over his chest. He looked down at pretty blue eyes blinking awake and his heart skipped a beat when Castiel smiled. 

"Hey Beautiful" said Dean with a smile. Castiel blushed and hid his face in Dean's chest. 

"Hey don't do that." Dean stated "You don't need to hide from me ever." Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held him tight. He kissed the top of his head. 

"I know, I'm sorry." Castiel mumbles in his chest. He enjoys the way Dean feels under him. He moves up to give Dean a kiss on him mouth. Dean deepens the kiss and grips Castiel's tight ass. He begins to moan as his dick started to harden. He can feel Castiel erection against his thigh. 

"Hmmm tell me what you want me to do" asked Castiel between kisses. Dean flipped them over and began to work his way down Castiel's body with open mouth kisses and his tongue. He by passed his very erect cock and tongued his balls. 

 

Castiel moaned and whimpered as Dean began to suck at each of his balls. "I I wa fuck I want to taste you too." Castiel moaned out. Dean rolled away to reposition his self and told Castiel to not be scared to fuck his mouth. Castiel did what he was told. He licked at slit and tasted Dean's precum. He groaned and started to suck Dean with everything he had. 

He started to swallow around Dean's and then he heard the slam of the door. Castiel went to pull off and get off of Dean, but Dean doubled his efforts and held him in place. He was spilling down Dean's throat. Dean swallowed and released his softening spent cock. 

Dean pulled Cas off his cock. "Stop baby, someone's here. Just get cleaned up and meet me upstairs. We will finish this tonight." Dean said as he started to get dressed and kissed Cas on the cheek. Cas laid there shocked. What would have happened if they were caught? 

 

_____

 

Cas made it up stairs about 10 minutes later and he saw a man with salt and pepper beard sitting at the table drinking a beer. Cas offered a slight wave and nod. He went into the living room and saw Dean and Lisa setting on the couch watching tv. Adam was sitting on the floor coloring. He went around to say hi to Adam and was shocked to see Dean and Lisa holding hands. 

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from reacting. He knelt down and greeted Adam. He noticed Dean let go of Lisa's hand. He would worry about that later. Sam walked in the door with pizzas. Everyone greeted him. Lisa went upstairs to get Ben. 

 

_____ 

 

90 minutes earlier. 

 

"Yes, I'll be find mom. Look Uncle Sam's Car is gone. I'll let myself in and stay out of the way. Just pick up John and Adam" Said Ben as Lisa pulled into the drive way. He was a little worried about his friend and wanted to see how everything was. He walked in the house and checked upstairs but Cas wasn't in his room. He went back down stairs checked the kitchen and living room. He went to the basement door and opened it. He started going down the stairs and saw Cas asleep with his head on Deans chest. He was so angry. Who does Cas think he is. His mom loves Dean and Dean is suppose to love his mom. He went back upstairs quietly Castiel will pay for this.


End file.
